Trouble in Carson City
by dabbling
Summary: Joe is robbed and poisoned. Hoss & Adam have to try and set things right. Previously posted on Behind the Wagon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joe shook his head, trying to knock loose the groggyness in his mind. He opened his eyes and through a blur, saw a feathered hat and red hair very near his nightstand. Joe shook his head again.

"Hurry it up, Janice!" A male voice said from the living room of the suite.

Joe still couldn't see very clearly, but he knew this man was some kind of threat. He crawled toward the dresser, where his gunbelt was.

The man was at Janice's side instantly, handing her a glass of water and pointing at Joe. She ran to Joe and squatted beside him.

"Here, honey, drink some of this, you're not feeling too well."

In her arms, Joe felt more secure. Maybe he'd imagined the danger. A drink of water sounded like it would hit the spot, so he allowed her to prop him up and give it to him.

Janice lowered Joe to the floor when he passed out again. She stood up and faced her friend. "I don't like it, Mitch. He's so skinny, we've given him too much."

"Shut up, woman! Did you get it?"

She held up a wad of cash. "This can't be all. Check his saddlebags."

Mitch rooted around the room. Finding the saddlebags, he searched the inside and pulled out an envelope filled with money. He showed a toothy grin. "Let's get outta here, Honey!" The two ran out of the room. Neither noticed that the door didn't catch behind them.

* * *

Hoss walked wearily up the stairs of the hotel, saddlebags over his shoulder and rifle in his right hand. He arrived at number 8, and knocked on the door. It swung open. "Joe?" Hoss called, thinking it strange that the door was open. Hoss tossed the rifle and saddlebags down on a table and walked through the living room into the bedroom.

Joe lay on the floor, half dressed and unconscious. A bottle of half-consumed whiskey was next to him, dripping slowly into the rug. Hoss went to his side. "Joe?" Hoss shook him gently. He was answered by a groan, and then Joe started to heave. Hoss retrieved a bowl and held his brother while he threw up.

Hoss cleaned him up and laid him on the big bed. Joe still wasn't conscious. He grunted a few times, but was unable to say anything coherent. Once Joe was settled in the bed, Hoss turned and looked around the room. On the nightstand, he found a woman's hairpin. Joe's wallet lay next to it. Hoss picked it up and looked inside. There were only a few dollars in it. Hoss picked up the whiskey bottle from the floor and replaced the cork. Disgusted, he set the bottle aside and found a comfortable chair to sit in. Hoss closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Joe threw up several times, and then began whining incoherently. Hoss took care of him, in spite of how he felt about it. As Hoss was replacing the blankets over the young man, Joe opened his eyes. He didn't seem to see Hoss. He seemed frightened.

"Joe? Joe, it's me, Hoss."

For an instant, Joe seemed to relax. "Hoss?" He whined pitifully.

"Here, how about some water, Joe?" Hoss poured water from the pitcher nearby into the same glass Joe had used the night before. Joe let Hoss help him drink, and then passed out again.

Hoss sat back and sighed, then replaced the glass on the nightstand and went back to the easy chair.

* * *

After nearly three hours of nursing Joe, there was a knock on the door. "Hoss, Joe? It's me," Adam's muffled voice sounded through the wood.

Hoss got up and opened the door to let Adam in. Adam could read his closest brother like a book. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Hoss shook his head. "Joe's sick. I thought he was just hungover, but it'd be gone by now if that was the case."

Adam tossed his hat on the table with the others' saddlebags. With a worried expression, he asked, "Did you send for a doctor?"

Hoss looked down and massaged the back of his neck with one hand. "I ain't been able to leave him."

Adam walked into the bedroom and stood next to Little Joe. He felt his head. "There's no fever."

"Yeah, I know, Adam, but he's been throwing up and whining and sleeping for the last three hours."

Adam turned and looked around the room. He picked up the water glass, and saw a slight residue in the bottom. He showed it to Hoss. "I'll go get a Doctor. I'll have the hotel send up fresh water and a clean glass."

Hoss stared at the glass with disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time Adam returned with the doctor, Joe was having severe stomach cramps. He'd drawn his knees up to his chest and was writhing on the bed. Adam gave the soiled glass to the doctor. He smelled it, then frowned. He began rooting through his bag. Adam stared at Joe for a moment, then turned to the living room. He went straight to the table and picked up Joe's saddlebags. Opening them, he discovered the envelope was missing. Hoss left the bedroom at the doctor's request and joined Adam.

Adam let the saddlebags drop back to the table. "Well, the money's gone."

"Most of the money from his wallet was gone, too." Hoss held up the hairpin. "I found this on the nightstand."

Adam took the hairpin and examined it closely. He frowned. "Hoss, will you go get the Sheriff? I'll stay with Joe."

Hoss put on his gunbelt. He picked up his hat.

"And see what you can find out about who Joe was with last night." Adam slapped Hoss' arm. "But don't make any moves without me."

"Sure, Brother," Hoss said as he jammed his hat on and walked out the door.

* * *

Hoss sat in the corner of the bar room, sipping his beer. Before long, a woman in a plain yellow dress walked up to his table. "You Cartwright?"

Hoss looked up at her, and noticed the puffy eyes, and lack of make-up. It was probably the crack of dawn for her, after all. "Yes, ma'am, that's me." He stood and held a chair out for her. "Won't you sit down, Miss, uh-"

"Oh, honey, just call me Lorena, that's what they all do." She flopped into the chair and Hoss returned to his seat. "Now what can I do for you, Mr. Cartwright?"

Hoss nodded his head towards the bar. "Bartender told me you're the one to ask about what happens around here in the evenin's."

The girl chuckled. "That's right. I may not be much during the day, but I'm queen around here at night!"

Hoss sipped his beer. "Ma'am, my brother came into town yesterday, and I'm sure he was here last night. Skinny fella, with a green jacket? He don't look nothin' like me."

Lorena sat back and thought. "Green jacket..." She perked up. "White hat, ivory butt on his gun, shoots left-handed." Hoss nodded. "I remember him. Cute." She slouched back in the chair. "What about him?"

"Who was he keepin' company with last night?"

A waiter appeared and put a plate of food in front of her. She stared at Hoss, as if to insist he pay for her meal. He did. She laid a napkin in her lap and began to eat. "He was with a girl I didn't recognize. Redhead. I told her she needed to move on, that I was in charge around here, but he defended her. Acted like she was a 'nice' girl. I saw them head up to his room about midnight."

"Did you see her any after that, or hear her name or anything?"

"I only saw her with your brother. I think he called her Janice."

"Well, thanks a lot, Miss Lorena." Hoss put some money down on the table. "Lunch is on me, too." Hoss tipped his hat to her and walked upstairs.

* * *

Hoss walked through the living room and leaned in the doorway to the bedroom, where Adam sat, talking quietly to Joe. Joe looked a little gray. He also looked exhausted. Adam noticed Hoss in the doorway. He patted Joe on the arm and walked over to Hoss.

"How's he doin'?" Hoss whispered.

Adam led Hoss into the living room and closed the door most of the way. "He's conscious now, but he's not with us, yet. Just now, he thought I was Pa." Adam poured himself a glass of water from a pitcher near the door. "The doctor said he'd come back later and check on him." Adam took a drink of water. "What'd you find out?"

Hoss threw his gunbelt on the table and sat down heavily in a chair. "He checked in at about 7 last night. He came up here, took a bath, and then ate dinner across the street at Fermosi's. While he was there, he met a redheaded girl named Janice, who he brought back to the bar here. At about midnight, they came up to the room." Hoss rested his right foot on his left knee. "What'd the Sheriff say?"

Adam chewed on a fingernail. "Just that he's heard of this kind of thievery in other towns. This is the first time it's happened in Carson City."

A scream and a crash from the bedroom startled them both. They rushed in and found Joe on the floor, wrestling with his pillow.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Joe screamed.

Hoss tore the pillow out of his hands. Joe cowered on the floor in the fetal position. "It's okay, Joe, it's gone. You're okay, you're okay." Joe threw himself into Hoss' arms. Hoss held him, quieting him. Then Hoss and Adam helped Joe back into bed. The two men soothed him until he fell asleep.

Adam stood. "I'm going to look for," he scowled as he said her name, "Janice."

Hoss nodded and Adam stomped out, stopping only to grab his hat and gunbelt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After filling the Sheriff in on what Hoss learned, Adam entered Fermosi's restaurant. He found a table and sat down. A short, frumpy waitress met him there almost as soon as he sat down. "What can I get for you, Sugar?"

Adam smiled. "Coffee?" She handed him a menu and left to fetch his drink. When she returned a few minutes later, Adam said, "You wouldn't happen to have been working last night, were you?"

"No, why?"

"I'm looking for a redheaded woman who was here last night. My brother wanted to give her a message."

"Oh? Well, I'll talk to Marty, the cook. He's almost always here in the evenings."

"Thanks a lot. I'll have the steak and potatoes."

"Sure thing."

Shortly after she brought Adam his meal, a rugged looking man sat down across from him. "Celia said you have a question for me," he announced. As he sat, he shook his leg constantly. His eyes darted around the room, observing every detail of the running of the restaurant, and yet strangely, giving Adam his full attention as well.

"Yes, my brother met a redheaded girl here last night, Janice?"

"Yeah, I saw her. She's been here a couple of times this week. Last Wednesday she was here with this guy, tall, black hair. He had a scar on his right cheek. Then last night she was here with this skinny guy. He was left handed."

"The lefty was my brother. Tell me more about this other man," Adam prompted.

"Why? You looking for trouble with him?"

"Not exactly. I just need to find the girl, and the more I can find out, the better my chances are." Adam took a bite of the steak. "This is excellent."

Flattery was not wasted on the cook. He smiled. "Let's see... tall, black hair, he had that scar..." Marty leaned back in the chair and stared at the beams in the ceiling as he thought. "He drank whiskey, not beer. He liked his steak rare. He was pretty rude to the woman, but she seemed to be comfortable with him, like an old married couple. You know, you just put up with the annoyances until they don't bother you so much any more."

"Did you happen to hear the man's name?"

Marty scratched his wrist. He remembered the man talking to the redhead. He remembered the man talking to the waitress. He remembered that, as the man left, a cowboy stopped him and spoke with him briefly. He had seemed annoyed by that. Marty told Adam about that last encounter.

Adam sipped his coffee. "Do you know the cowboy?"

"Well, he's one of Chuck Rhoder's men. I don't remember his name."

"Thanks a lot, Marty." Adam shook his hand. "How do I find Rhoder?"

"He's got a place about five miles west of town. The circle R." Marty walked quickly back to the kitchen.

Adam paid for his meal and walked out, securing his hat on his head as he went. He walked to the Livery stable and retrieved his horse. Then he mounted up and rode out.

* * *

At the circle R, Adam was greeted by a middle-aged man with a mustache. The brim of his brown leather hat cast a dark shadow over his eyes. "Howdy," the man said.

Adam smiled. "Howdy."

"What can I do for you, Mister-"

"Cartwright, Adam Cartwright," Adam interjected, sticking out his hand. Chuck Rhoder had a firm handshake.

"Cartwright? Of the Ponderosa?"

Adam smiled again and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well, hop on down, Mr. Cartwright, my home is your home and all that!" When Rhoder smiled, his eyes squinted so much they became little slits. Adam dismounted and let one of Rhoder's ranch hands take his horse. He followed Rhoder into the house, where they sat on chairs in the square living room.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Adam, please."

"All right, then, Adam!" Rhoder waited in anticipation.

Adam drew a quick breath and frowned. "Well, my brother got in a bit of trouble the other night, and I'm trying to piece together what happened. He's sick, you see, and can't tell me about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Adam looked into Rhoder's eyes. "One of your men spoke to a man at Fermosi's the other night. I'd like to talk to him. Unfortunately, I don't know his name. I just know he was one of your men and that he was in town on Wednesday night."

Chuck stood and paced around the little room. "Let's see here... Wilkins was off on Wednesday night. Maybe it was him." He looked at Adam. "I'll take you to him."

The men mounted horses and rode the perimeter of the ranch until they spotted some men roping cattle. Rhoder felt it necessary to explain. "Some of the cows got a bit of an eye infection. Doc gave us medicine for it, and the boys are checking on 'em to see if it took."

Adam nodded his understanding as Chuck called for Wilkins. After the introductions, Adam asked him if he'd gone to Fermosi's on Wednesday night.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Wilkins replied.

"Did you see a man there, tall, black hair, scar on his face?"

"Mitch Denicort," Wilkins said immediately.

Adam perked up. "How do you know him?"

"Mitch Denicort killed my cousin." Wilkins scratched at the dirt with his boot. "My cousin Jimmie was just a kid, 16 years old. Mitch took money from him in a card game, cheating. Jimmie called him on it. They ended up in a shootout in the street. Jimmie drew first, so for Denicort, it was self-defense. As far as I'm concerned, it was murder."

After a brief silence, Adam asked, "Do you know anything about the redhead he was with?"

Wilkins shook his head.

Adam gripped his hand and thanked him for his help. "I'd better let you get back to work." Adam and Rhoder mounted and rode back to the main road. They exchanged friendly words of goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Adam returned that evening, the doctor was in the bedroom with Joe, and Hoss was eating from a tray in the living room. Adam tossed his hat on the table, and slowly worked the buckle on his gunbelt.

"You find anything?"

"I've got a name of someone who knows her. It's a start. I traced him enough to know he's headed for Gardnerville. The Sheriff sent one of his Deputies out, but he doesn't have any evidence to make the man come back here." After rolling his gunbelt and setting it

on the table next to his hat, Adam flopped into a chair across from his brother.

Hoss held out a piece of bread. "You hungry?"

Adam leaned forward and took the bread. "Thanks." He broke off a piece and chewed it.

Both men stood when the doctor emerged from the bedroom. After shutting the door except for a sliver, he joined the men in the living room. "Well, the worst is past. It'll take a few days for the poison to clear out of his system. Maybe even a week. He'll be weak and tire easily until then."

"Doc, he ain't eaten nothin' all day. What about that?" The urgency in Hoss' voice betrayed his worry.

The doctor wound his pocket watch as he spoke. "He'll most likely be willin' to eat tomorrow. If you can't get food in him by tomorrow night, why, send for me again."

The boys thanked the doctor and he left. Hoss and Adam stood in silence a moment. Adam rubbed his arms. "I'm gonna sit with him a while," he announced before he left the room. Hoss sat back down to his supper.

* * *

Joe lay on his side, staring at the window. His color was still a little gray. He didn't seem to notice Adam until he put a hand on his arm.

"Hey, little brother, how ya doin'? Adam asked with a soft voice.

Joe rolled slowly onto his back. "I feel like a sack of grain," he said quietly.

Adam rubbed the whiskers that had grown in on his face since yesterday. "What happened, Joe?"

Joe moved his head slowly, stretching his neck. "I met a girl."

"Janice."

"That's right. How'd you-"

"When you were out of it, Hoss and I did some checking around. Was she a saloon girl?"

"Well, she was dressed like one, but she told me she was running away from the man who forced her into it." Joe closed his eyes and sighed. "If this is the thanks I get, I'm never gonna help a girl again."

Adam offered Joe a polite smile and squeezed Joe's shoulder. "You met her at the

restaurant and took her to the hotel bar. Then what?"

"That's when she told me the trouble she was in. She said this man had been following her from town to town, that it was just a matter of time before he caught up to her in Carson City." Joe shut his eyes for a moment and rested. "I brought her up here, told her I'd keep her safe. I left her here while I went down to the bathroom, and when I came back, she was asleep. I had a drink of water, took my shirt off. The next thing I remember I was on the floor and there was a man's voice. I thought she was in trouble, so I reached for my gun. She came to me, told me I was ill, and gave me a drink of water. Next thing I know, Hoss is in here, trying to tuck me into bed."

"So he was here," Adam thought aloud.

"Who?"

"The man's voice you heard. Mitch Denacort. They robbed you, Joe. Took most of the money from your wallet, and the money you got from the sale of those hides."

Joe rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Don't worry about it, brother. I've picked up the trail. We'll get the money back." Adam gave Joe's hand a quick squeeze. "You get some rest."

Adam gave Joe's door a gentle push as he left. Hoss looked at him expectantly. "I'm riding to Gardnerville in the morning. You bring Joe as soon as he's well enough to travel. I'll leave word for you at the hotel if I have to leave before you get there."

Hoss nodded in comprehension.

* * *

Joe awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. He opened his eyes to find his brother Hoss hovering over him. Hoss looked more rested than the day before, and was now clean shaven.

Hoss' smile brightened his face. "Mornin', little brother, how ya feelin'?" Hoss asked cheerfully.

In fact, Joe still felt pretty terrible, but he remembered what Adam had told him about the money, and wanted to catch Janice and her friend. He showed his brother a thin smile. "Much better, Hoss."

Hoss put the tray of food on the bed. "How 'bout you eat somethin', Joe?"

Joe swallowed hard. The thought of food nauseated him, but he knew he needed the nourishment, especially if he wanted to convince Hoss to get him on the trail. "Sure," he said, and sat up in bed as Hoss situated the tray overtop of him.

* * *

Adam was relieved when he caught sight of the row of buildings that were Gardnerville. He spurred Sport to make the last leg of the trip pass more quickly. Adam stopped at the Gardnerville Inn, a two-story clapboard building with a cobweb in every room.

"What can I do for you, Mister?" The bellhop, or possibly Innkeeper, inquired.

"I'd like a room, please."

"Your name?" The man asked, shoving a ledger to the center of the desk.

"Cartwright, Adam Cartwright."

The man scrawled Adam's name in the book. "How long will you be staying, sir?"

"Oh, at least one night, maybe more. I'll let you know tomorrow if I need another night."

"Very good, sir. It's number 6, up the stairs and on the left side of the hall." He handed Adam a rusty key.

Adam turned the key over in his fingers and turned toward the stairs, saddlebags slung over his shoulder. "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The room was a little dusty, but otherwise acceptable. Adam went to pour water from the pitcher to wash his face and hands, but found that it was empty. There was a knock at the door. It was the man who checked him in, a pitcher in his hands.

"Here, Mr. Cartwright. I'll just swap this with the other one." The man went in, removed the empty pitcher and set the full one down. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks a lot," Adam said, and this time he really meant it. After shutting the door behind the man, he washed his face and hands. Adam changed his shirt and headed downstairs. He walked over to the desk, where his only friend in Gardnerville was reading a newspaper.

"Is there a good place to eat in town?" Adam asked.

"Not in town, exactly, not a good place. But there's a house just a ways south of town, 's got the best dumplin's around. There's a sign out front, says 'Widow Betty's. You tell her Hal sent you, she'll give you an extra helping." The man smiled and tugged at the bands on his arms.

Adam was starting to really like Hal. "Thanks much," he said, and went outside, where he mounted Sport and rode off.

* * *

Hoss walked slowly down the stairs, glancing back periodically to check on Joe, who was following at a snail's pace. He was also gripping the stair rail a little too tightly, Hoss observed. He adjusted the load he was carrying, both his and Joe's saddlebags and rifles, and turned to face Joe.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Hoss stated.

Joe stopped in his tracks, stood straight, and gripped the rail with both hands. "I'm fine, Hoss, really."

"You're a liar, is what you are. Joe, you can't ride like this. You can barely walk."

Joe shut his eyes a moment and tried to collect his thoughts. "All right, you're right. I can't ride yet." Hoss smiled and took a step back up the stairs. Joe continued, "On horseback. Rent a buckboard, and I'll ride that way." Hoss frowned and glared at his little brother. "Please, Hoss. If I stay here any more, I'll go crazy."

Joe used the same pitiful expression he'd been using on Hoss since he was a toddler, and it worked again. Hoss shook his head. "Oh, all right, Joe, all right." He extended his index finger and stuck it in Joe's face. "But, if you are still like this when we get to Gardnerville, you're gettin' in a bed and stayin' there until I say you're ready to leave."

Joe smiled weakly. "Okay, brother." The two continued their trek down the hotel stairs.

* * *

As Adam's food was set on the table in front of him, he savored the smell. It looked like Hal had told the truth about the food. Adam thanked the server and set to work on the chicken. Almost as good as Hop Sing's! Adam reached for his beer and nearly choked on it when he saw a red-headed woman sit down on the other side of the room. Adam wiped his mouth and watched her every move.

It didn't take Janice long to notice him. Sitting by himself in a small town restaurant, without a soul saying hello to him. He had to be passing through. She gave him a flirtatious smile, which he returned. She stood and sauntered over to his table. "Dining alone?" she asked.

Adam stood and pulled out a chair for her. "I hope not." Janice smiled and sat down gracefully as Adam pushed in her chair. As Adam sat back down in his chair, he held out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Adam. Adam Kimbro," he lied.

"My name is Janice. Just Janice." Adam called a waiter over and ordered a meal for her. "What brings you to Gardnerville, Mr. Kimbro?"

Adam drew a breath and spoke matter-of-factly. "I'm returning home from a cattle drive."

"Oh?" She leaned forward slightly. "Where's home?"

"Reno," Adam grinned. "I drove the doggies down to King's Canyon. It was a large herd, pretty hard work."

She tossed her red hair over one shoulder. "Oh, I'm sure the money made it all worthwhile."

"As a matter of fact, it did," he grinned again. "What about you?"

"Oh, you don't want to hear about me."

Adam reached out his hand and placed it over hers. "No, I do."

She looked into his eyes for a moment. An irrational fear gripped her, but she fought it back into the back of her mind. She hemmed and hawed a few moments, as if she were nervous. "I'm running, Mr. Kimbro. From a man who sees me as his property."

"Husband?"

She shook her head. "He's forced me to work as a saloon girl. I managed to get free of him in Carson City just last night, but-" tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I'm sure he's going to catch up with me and I'm so afraid of what he might do!"

Adam wiped her tears away with his hand. "There, there, that's enough. He won't hurt you. I'll make sure of that."

She used her napkin to wipe her face. "You- you will, Mr. Kimbro?"

"Adam, please. Yes. I'll make sure he can't hurt you. You just stick with me, everything will be all right."

The fear returned. That was almost word for word what the Cartwright boy had said to her last night. She looked intently at Adam, but could find no justification for her fears. No resemblance between them, no pin marks in his shirt where a badge had been removed. She fought the fear back again. "Oh, Mr. Kimbro, I'm ever so grateful!"

"You just eat your dinner, and then I'll take you back to the Inn with me. We'll leave tomorrow morning. If we're lucky, he won't even arrive here until after we're gone."

Adam kept up his pleasant demeanor throughout the rest of the dinner, but all the while, he was planning on how to catch both Janice and Mitch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Joe lay in the back of the buckboard, dozing in spite of all the bumps. He awoke when he realized it wasn't moving any more. He noticed that Hoss was standing next to the wheel, looking out at the rugged landscape.

"What happened, Hoss?" he asked.

Hoss turned to look at his brother, frowning. "I'm taking you back, Joe. This ride ain't doing you no good, no how."

Joe sat up as quickly as he could. "No, Hoss, don't. I'm fine. I'm just using the ride as time to rest, that's all."

Hoss opened a sack and offered Joe a piece of bread. "You eat this bread, and I'll keep going to Gardnerville. If you don't eat it all, we're going right back to Carson City." Hoss watched as his little brother forced the bread down his throat. When Joe finished it, he smiled. "All right, then," Hoss said as he climbed back into the seat of the wagon.

"Hoss?" Joe asked. The big man turned around. "Let's wait a few minutes before startin' out again."

"Sure, little brother."

* * *

Outside the Inn, Adam pulled Janice's buggy to a halt and offered her a hand down. Sport was tied to the back. "Why don't you go on up to the room, while I take care of the horses. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Oh, Adam, I'd rather wait."

"Listen, Janice. If that man shows up in town, you're a lot safer in the room." Adam held her hand briefly. "I'll just be a minute."

He winked at her and her fear returned. Joe Cartwright had winked at her the other night. Again, she searched Adam's face for any resemblance, but found none. "All right."

"Number 6," Adam instructed and she walked inside. As he untied Sport from the buggy, he watched her walk up the stairs through the window.

Adam finished quickly with the horses and entered the Inn. "Hal," he called and walked to the desk. There was someone else behind the desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" The young man said.

"I was hoping to speak to Hal," Adam said.

"Oh, he's gone home for the night. His wife took sick," the young man explained. "Can I help you with somethin'?"

Adam frowned. This changed all his plans. "No, that's all right," he said. He walked away a few steps and watched out of the corner of his eye until the boy disappeared into the back room. Adam walked briskly to the desk and grabbed the ledger. He spun it around to face him, snatched the pen and ink from the desktop and found his name. He scratched off his last name and wrote in "Kimbro." Then he replaced the items and walked upstairs. He didn't notice the man sitting in the easy chair near the fireplace.

Mitch Denicort waited until Adam was all the way upstairs before he moved to the desk and read the changes Adam had made in the ledger. He rested his hand on the butt of his gun, filled a pitcher with water and some powder he was carrying, and went upstairs.

Janice threw herself into his arms when he entered room 6. He held her. "Now, what's all this?"

"I was so frightened, Adam. There were footsteps in the hall, and I just knew it was him."

"Well, everything's all right now."

She drew away from him and went to the water pitcher. "I'm so thirsty," she said, picking it up. "It's empty."

"She must have emptied it while I was downstairs," Adam thought. "I'll just go downstairs and ask for some more," he said. Adam picked up the pitcher and turned toward the door, just as Mitch kicked the door open, pitcher in one hand, gun held ready in the other.

"Toss your gun away, Cartwright" Mitch ordered. Adam moved slowly and complied.

"Cartwright?" Janice asked, astonished.

Mitch stepped further into the room. "That's right, Janice. Adam Cartwright." Janice moved to Mitch's side. "And you were about to step right into his trap." Mitch handed her the pitcher with the poisoned water. "Now listen here, Cartwright. You got a choice. Either drink a whole lot of this water, or I'll be happy to feed you some lead. Which'll it be?"

Adam surveyed his situation. His best chance was to take the poison. At worst, he'd be sick for a while. "I guess I'm thirsty," he announced.

Mitch nodded to Janice, who brought him the pitcher. Adam took it and held it to his lips.

"Go on, drink it!" Mitch commanded.

Adam took a sip and held it in his mouth.

"Swallow." Adam faked a swallow, but Mitch saw through it. "He needs help

swallowin', honey." Janice walked over to Adam and held his nose until he gulped the water down. "More," Mitch commanded. Adam's jaw twitched. He held the pitcher up and drank deeply, letting some of the contents spill down his face and onto his shirt. He threw the pitcher, and it shattered on the wall next to Mitch.

Adam already felt dizzy. His vision was becoming blurred. He tried to take a step toward Mitch, but his legs folded underneath him. Adam sat dazed, and shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

"Get his money," Mitch ordered. Janice began rooting through Adam's pockets. She pulled out the wallet and took all of his money.

"You won't get away with this," Adam slurred.

Mitch snickered. "Well, you're not going to stop me, that's for sure. C'mon," he

called to Janice and they scurried out and down the stairs.

Adam tried to reach his gun, but with the room a haze of mixed up colors, he couldn't find it. He decided to try to force himself to throw up, but fell to the floor, unconscious before he could act on that thought.

Joe leaned against the wagon as Hoss gathered their things. His head rolled upwards, and he caught sight of _her _ stepping down the stairs. "Hoss!" Joe called urgently. He began walking towards the door. "It's her!"

Hoss followed his brother.

Joe swung open the door and stepped into the lobby, where he came face to face with Janice. "You have something that belongs to me," he growled.

Mitch stepped up to Joe and in one fluid motion, knocked him to the floor. "Let's go, woman," he snapped.

In three strides they were at the doorway, but found their way blocked by the imposing hulk that was Hoss Cartwright. He glared at them.

"Excuse us, Mister," Mitch said as he tried to walk past Hoss. Hoss leaned his body that direction, again blocking the way.

"I think you'd better hand me your gun, nice and slow."

Instead of handing it to Hoss, Mitch made the mistake of trying to draw on Hoss. Hoss reached down and gripped Denacort's hand and squeezed until bones crunched. The gun fell to the floor as the man gasped in pain. Hoss grabbed Denacort by the collar and forced him to stand up straight. "Now, you understand I mean what I say. The next thing I want from you is the money you stole from my brother. Get it, now." He let go of Mitch, and with shaking hands, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money.

Joe took it from him and counted it. "This is only a hundred and twenty dollars, Hoss." He stood nose to nose with Mitch. "You stole over five hundred dollars from me. Hand it over!"

Mitch shoved Joe out of the way and ran to the corner of room. He grabbed a poker from near the fireplace and made ready to swing it. Hoss ran for him. The poker swiffed over his head, then landed squarely on his side as he landed a solid right to Mitch's face. The pain of the blow from the poker angered Hoss, and he wrenched it from Mitch's hands. He punched Denacort in the face, then the stomach, then the face, and stopped swinging only when a bullet ricocheted off the mantle and knocked a picture crooked on the wall.

"Stand up," Janice ordered. She held Mitch's gun firmly in her hand.

Hoss did as instructed. Mitch stood, rubbing his sore jaws, walked to Joe and snatched the money away from him.

"Might as well hand over your wallet, too, big boy. We've got a long trip ahead of us."

Hoss' nostrils flared as Mitch ripped the wallet out of his pocket and removed his money. He began laughing as he joined Janice in the doorway. He took the gun from her. "We should tie them up. We don't want to be followed." She went to the Innkeeper's desk and began searching for anything she might use to tie them up.

"That's enough of that," the young boy said, his hands visibly shaking the barrel of his gun that was pointed directly at Mitch. "I want all of you to drop your weapons and go sit down." His voice cracked as he spoke.

Mitch let go of the butt of his gun and it spun upwards on his finger. He winked at Janice who took one step towards the young man and yelled, "Boo!" His gun skittered on the floor when it hit, and he cowered.

Janice laughed out loud, but before she had the chance to shout an order a calm, steady voice from the top of the stairs said, "Don't move." Adam sat on the floor there, looking pale, but determined. His hand did not shake. His voice did not crack. "Throw your gun down, Denacort," he ordered.

Hoss immediately picked it up. He walked up to Denacort and with one solid punch, knocked him out. Janice yelped. Hoss moved to her next. "Sit down." She did. He looked at the boy. "You got some rope?" The young man nodded and tied Janice to a chair, then tied Mitch's hands and feet.

Once both criminals were immobilized, Adam's gun fell to the floor and he keeled over. Hoss ran up the stairs, with Joe following as quickly as he was able. Hoss kneeled on the floor and lifted Adam's shoulders off the floor, so the man's head rested against his chest. "Adam? Adam!"

The young man who worked at the Inn looked up at them with worry. "We need a doctor!" Hoss shouted. "Quick!" The boy ran from the building, leaving Hoss and Joe to tend to their older brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ben Cartwright touched a hand to Adam's forehead and looked him in the eyes. His color was off, and he looked weary, but he had a sparkle in his eye. Satisfied that he was reasonably all right, he turned to Joe. His youngest was sitting in a chair nearby, eating a sandwich. Ben then turned to Hoss, who was just finishing his own sandwich. He turned his gaze from one son to another, thinking.

Finally, Hoss couldn't stand it. "What's the matter, Pa?" he blurted.

Ben leaned back on the chair and scratched his chin with the fingers of one hand. "I was just tryin' to figure," he said, "how I can send the three of you boys out to three different places, to take care of three different errands, and I can find you all in Gardnerville," his voice slowly raised in volume until it was a shout. "AND I NEVER SENT ANY OF YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Hoss turned his head to the floor, looking apologetic. Joe stared at his Pa, the look on his face one of fear, like he was about to be punished. Adam chuckled. Hoss and Joe turned their attention to Adam, who continued to laugh. Ben turned a stern face toward his eldest son, then burst out laughing himself. Hoss and Joe glanced at each other, slapped each other's arms, and joined in.

THE END


End file.
